United We Stand Part Two story 5
by cinnysangel
Summary: The story pics up after part one. The two teams struggle to find an unsub who has suddenly stopped killing while one of their own disapears.
1. Chapter 1

**United We Stand 2 And Then There Were Two**

**The continuing story of United We Stand. The story picks up where we left off. JJ is in the hospital. Shawna Flynn's team is disappearing and new bonds are formed at what cost? And the Unsub is quietly plotting.**

**I do not own the rights to criminal minds, or any part of CBS. This story is fictional and any resemblance to actual people living or dead is purely coincidence. This is part two of United We Stand, please read part one if you haven't already.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Hotch was considering what Dave had said earlier. Was he just attracted to Shawna because she was a challenge? He didn't think so. He smiled when he thought about her. She was all he could think of. As a matter of fact he had forgotten about the unsub for a brief moment until Dave brought it up. What was going on with this case? When an unsub escalates they usually don't slow down or stop like this one. He had seen cooling off periods before, but never in the middle of an escalation. And this unsub was pushing. He went from shooting people on the street, to executing an FBI agent in little under 24hrs. Hotch walked to the railing and looked at the time line on the white board. Reid was staring at it and Julie was sitting on his desk asking questions. It was late and he was ready to send them home. Rossi was in his office and Hotch had known he needed a moment alone so he gave him some space.

Morgan had taken Emily home shortly after they arrived and Hotch told him to please stay with her. Morgan agreed and Hotch had wondered about the quick "yes" he got from Morgan. He cared about all of them but he would rather be here or chasing down a criminal, than baby sit someone.

Hotch descended the stairs and said, "The two of you need to get out of here. It has been a long day and will be just as long tomorrow."

Reid looked at Hotch, "And you spent the night on your futon so what is the point?"

Hotch wondered how much Reid may know about last night.

"You're wearing your back up suit." Reid pointed at Hotch.

"Yeah but anyway, I am heading out soon. And I want all of you home before I do." Hotch was relieved Reid just noticed his suit and not anything else.

Julie stretched when she stood up; she hadn't realized she was as tired as she was.

"Come on Spencer take me home, we aren't getting anywhere with this."

Spencer grabbed his bag and was heading to the stairs when Hotch said,

"Hey, congratulations."

Reid turned around and looked at Hotch. He was surprised Hotch noticed, he wasn't around Julie much today.

Julie walked over to Hotch and gave him a hug, "Thank you, you know that means a lot to me."

Hotch smiled at her. He was grateful that Julie found Reid and she didn't want to get involved with him last year. Had they tried, it would have failed and he wouldn't have meet Shawna.

Reid smiled and said thanks to Hotch before he drove Julie home. Reid spent the night with Julie but both of them were exhausted, they decided sleep was more important. Right before Julie drifted off Reid said, 'Maybe we should consider one place instead of two."

Julie rolled over to face him lying on her right side. "Would you like to move in here?"

Reid thought of that some. Julie owned her own house and Reid rented. He wasn't sure if he would like to own a home with her, so he was quiet for a moment.

"Yes I would, if you don't mind. Later we can buy a house together, after we've married."

Julie smiled at him suddenly interested in kissing him. She did and they got lost in the moment, neither of them interested in sleeping any longer.

**XXx**

Hotch was on the elevator when the doors opened at three. Shawna got on and they both said, "I thought you left hours ago."

Hotch laughed and said, "I was waiting for my team to leave." The minute he said that he regretted it. The look on Shawna's face proved she thought he shouldn't have said it either.

"Hotch, Julie is part of my team or what is left of it."

Hotch looked at Shawna, all he wanted to do is hold her in his arms. She wasn't even comfortable enough to call him Aaron. His mouth got him into trouble again. He had to make this up to her. "I know she is. She was part of my team for awhile and you and Harry are now a part of ours. As long as we need to be one team we will be."

"Are you sure? Do you really think we can still do this?"

Hotch knew Shawna was giving up and he was worried about her. When the elevator opened to the lobby he put his hand on Shawna's lower back. There was a crew working on the glass doors and Hotch led her in the opposite direction.

"I'm in the lot." She said.

"I'm not." He replied.

Shawna walked to Hotch's car with him and when he opened the car door for her, she got in. She didn't know where he planned to take her, but at this moment she didn't care.


	2. Chapter 2

**United We Stand 2 And Then There Were Two**

**The continuing story of United We Stand. The story picks up where we left off. JJ is in the hospital. Shawna Flynn's team is disappearing and new bonds are formed at what cost? And the Unsub is quietly plotting.**

**I do not own the rights to criminal minds, or any part of CBS. This story is fictional and any resemblance to actual people living or dead is purely coincidence. This is part two of United We Stand, please read part one if you haven't already.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Hotch pulled up in front of his house. Shawna was stunned he brought her here. He opened his door, hesitating a moment, asking if she was upset that they came here. She shook her head no, her dark hair brushing against her shoulders. He longed to touch the silky stands, run his fingers through the length of it. Hers was dark like his, but her eyes a shade of blue that he rarely saw. They were piercing yet he was drawn to their depth.

She opened her car door and stepped out and so did he. He walked with her, his hand on her back, leading her to his door. Once inside Shawna put her bag down, and she took a look around. Nothing out of the ordinary, Hotch's place was neat and orderly, just like the man. She didn't expect anything different. He put his brief case on the counter, tossed his keys on the table and removed his jacket. Then he helped her out of hers, hanging them both up by the door. Without any formality he scooped her up and carried her to his bedroom.

Shawna put her arms around Hotch's shoulders and looked into his eyes as he carried her to his room. She wanted to be with him so much that she didn't care if there was romance or a semblance of seduction. It actually felt good to know he wanted her and she would take what he had to offer.

Once inside, Hotch set her down on his bed and climbed in with her. He still wore his tie, crisp white shirt, dark slacks, and belt. She was completely dressed sweater and black skirt. She didn't try to undress him; she just waited, lying there with him. He looked down at her and she touched his hair next to his temple. Hotch lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her tenderly. A soft kiss was something different for both of them. And she enjoyed the feeling of lingering in this moment. He put his hand at her waist and she put her arm around his neck still touching his hair with her other hand. He deepened the kiss and she responded by intertwining their legs.

He moved slowly, and she wished he would take her, but she wanted this to last and she liked the pace he set. He ran his hand down her thigh and then back up under her skirt touching her bare leg up to her hip. She drew in a deep breath and held it. Shawna undid Hotch's tie and she unbutton the first few buttons on his shirt. She kissed his neck and trailed kisses lower to his chest as far as the fabric would allow her. Hotch got up onto his knees and took off his shirt, Shawna sat up not wanting to spend even a moment away from him. She kissed him some more, running her hands over his shoulders and down his back. He gathered her into his arms and pulled her up onto her knees, into a kiss, opened mouth, mingling their tongues. She held her breath, her eyes drifting closed. Hotch wanted to explore this woman, see her in this light and not have grief or alcohol fueling the fire. Slowly he lifted her sweater up over her head, undid her bra, kissing her neck and moving to her breasts.

She arched her back to allow him access. Chills went up her spin and she inhaled sharply exhaling slowly a few seconds later. Deep sensations were swirling around her head and stole her thoughts. She put her hands into his hair and held onto him as he brought out the sensual side of her. She loved the feelings he brought out in her. Ones of desire and protection. With Hotch she knew he could keep her safe, distract her from the pain she was feeling and give her, if only for a moment, bliss.

He helped her out of her skirt, putting his hand on her backside, he looped his fingers into her panties and pulled them down. Sliding the length of her body as he moved her underwear down her legs and then off, throwing them onto the floor. She leaned back onto the bed and he trailed kisses up her leg. She felt like it was fire on her skin, yet she shook with chills of desire. He stopped briefly exploring the source of her womanhood, and Shawna gasped. His tongue slowly making circles over her flesh dipping deep between her folds and flicking over her clit. When she could not take anymore she grabbed him at his shoulders and pulled him up to her. She bit her lip as she pushed him onto his back, wanting to give him as much as he gave her. She quickly opened his belt and unbuttoned his slacks. She slid his zipper down and Hotch told her to wait a second. She didn't want to but she obeyed, curious about what he would do.

He stood, taking off his slacks and underwear in one quick movement. Shawna was kneeling on his bed and when she saw him naked she let out a hmmm and she reached for him.

He knelt in front of her and kissed her. She pressed her body to him breaking from the kiss to trail wet lip prints down his neck, over his collar bone and then back up to his jaw. Simultaneously reaching down between them, she curled her fingers around his shaft stroking slowly, but firmly. He moaned and her desire for him renewed stronger than before. She was breathing hard and he was responding to her caresses with a few of his own. He moved his fingers in a slow circular motion. She moved her knees apart slightly to allow him to get closer insert his fingers deeper.

Hotch moved his hips with her stokes completely unaware of anything but the feelings she was giving him and the scent, taste and texture of her body. He kissed her starting at her jaw and worked his way down. He cradled her head with his free hand, cupping her scull in his palm. Shawna lulled her head fall back as he touched her skin with his tongue. She thought of what he was doing with his tongue moments before and she felt as if she couldn't wait much longer. His hands were bringing her to the edge and she longed for him to take her over into perpetual bliss. On a breathy whisper he said, "Oh Aaron."

Hearing his name was his undoing, he pulled her legs out from under her in one swift movement, dropping her to the mattress. A second later he climbed on top of her and slid inside of her, thrusting deep. Shawna cried out and he matched her moans, as pleasure assaulted his nerve endings. He moved slowly at first, increasing the tempo with her vocal encouragement. She clung to him as she slid over the edge and the world swirled around her, breaking the dam and dragging her on a tidal wave of ecstasy. Seconds later he pulsed into her, grunting out his release.


	3. Chapter 3

**United We Stand 2 And Then There Were Two**

**The continuing story of United We Stand. The story picks up where we left off. JJ is in the hospital. Shawna Flynn's team is disappearing and new bonds are formed at what cost? And the Unsub is quietly plotting.**

**I do not own the rights to criminal minds, or any part of CBS. This story is fictional and any resemblance to actual people living or dead is purely coincidence. This is part two of United We Stand, please read part one if you haven't already.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Reid sat up in bed around three in the morning he felt like something was wrong but he couldn't put his finger on it. He looked at Julie, she had her back to him, curled up in a ball lying on her left side. He lay back down and pressed his body next to her. Her breathing pattern changed briefly before returning to a normal rhythm. He planted a kiss on the back of her head and tried unsuccessfully to fall to sleep. Something played at the corners of his mind and he searched for the answer. After ten minutes of trying he gave up and climbed out of bed, walking the steps to Julie's kitchen. He thought it would soon be their kitchen and he was having trouble feeling like this was his home. He felt very comfortable here and it didn't bother him staying over, in fact he spent more time here than at his place. So why did he not consider this home. Maybe that was what woke him. He dismissed that idea because he didn't care where they lived just as long as she was with him. He opened the refrigerator and got the milk, poured himself a glass and sat at her table. It was dark and the only light came from the moon as it reflected off the window. His eyes were adjusted to the dark and he could make out the furniture and the doorways but everything seemed to be cast in a grey black, void of color._ The SUV was Black! Why not Gold all the other times they used gold? They wanted to fit in at the FBI building._

Spencer got up and turned on the kitchen light squinting until he was used to it. He opened a drawer and got a pen and a tablet.

He sat back down at the table, he heard the stairs creak and he looked in that direction. Julie had come down the stairs in a terrycloth bathrobe and was holding his. She smiled at Spencer when she seen he was sitting at the table void of clothing save for socks. When he saw her smiling at him holding his bathrobe he blushed. He hadn't thought of not being dressed when he turned on the light. His eyes went to the window and he was grateful she didn't have close neighbors. He stood and took the robe slipping it on, tying it at his waist.

"What are you working on?' She looked over his shoulder when he took his seat.

He answered her question with one of his own, "Why are you up?"

"You were not in bed and I got cold. The case is bothering you. I'll make coffee."

Spencer stood and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He held her and put his head on her shoulder. She turned her head and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry you were cold. I'll make it up to you."

She was starting to warm up again and she thought about making sure it would stay that way, before she acted on that idea she said, "What did you discover?"

Spencer kissed her neck and was thinking he could easily forget about working on the case and get lost in loving Julie, but he fought the urge and told her he was thinking about the SUV.

Spencer let go of her and she finished putting on the coffee. Their brains worked in the same manner and even though Julie was intelligent she had nowhere near the ability that Spencer possessed. They still had the same thought pattern on things and when something got into one of their brains it was like a worm infesting itself until there was a resolution. Spencer liked to bounce ideas off of Julie and she did the same with him. She poured coffee for both of them and sat in the chair next to him. She pulled her right leg up to her chest and rested her head on her knee.

"You're tired, Julie why don't we try to go back to bed?"

"If we did we wouldn't get any sleep. Besides you look just as beat. Let's do this." She took a sip of her coffee and he started to talk about what he had on his mind.

"A company vehicle?" She said, when he told her about the color of the SUV.

It was a question, but she didn't need an answer she knew it was what he was thinking.

"Yes, I think so. We need to have Garcia look at this."

Julie looked at the clock hung above the doorway to her kitchen it was 4am and she knew Garcia was not in her office, in fact if someone other than the housekeeping was in the BAU she would be amazed. Julie stood and took Reid's hand pulling him up from his chair. She walked to the stairs. He stopped at the bottom and she turned to look at him, puzzled that he didn't continue up the steps.

"Is everything alright?" She asked him after kissing his forehead. She stood two steps above him, and was slightly above eye level with Spencer. He put his arms around her waist. He cupped her bottom and pulled her to him, lifting her off the step, He kissed her and she clung to him. She loved when he pulled her to him like this, but he didn't seem completely there.

"Spencer put me down." He did and she stood on the step above him still pressed against him. She kept her hands around his neck and he held her around the waist, he crossed his arms at the wrists, behind her back. "There's something else going on. What's bothering you?"

He put his forehead against hers and whispered, "I don't know, I feel something is not right."

"Come on Spencer let's go back to bed and see if we can get some sleep. I think I've been wearing you out."

"Julie I will never be too tired for you. But I agree we should sleep."

* * *

He looked at her IV bag. It dripped slowly and he made sure she had enough fluid in there to last. It was half empty and he was satisfied with that.

"Agent Jareau it is time to die."

He said it softly to her and she didn't respond she was too far under. He gave her the injection five minutes ago and he knew she could be asleep for a half hour maybe forty five minutes before she would start to wake up. He had to work fast. He brought the linen cart to her room and pushed it inside. Replacing the lines in the room was routine and he was glad that this job was only his. The dirty linen cart was five feet long by three feet and two and a half feet deep. She was lying in the bottom of it, drugged with the same drug he used on JJ. She looked a lot like JJ and he had cut her hair shorter to be the same length as hers. If she opened her eyes he was in trouble instead of blue eyes, hers were brown.

He lifted her from the plastic cart and set her on the chair in the room, she pitched forward and he pushed her back pulling her legs out a little so she slumped into the chair. When he was sure she was not going to fall out of the chair he went for JJ. He unhooked her IV and draped the bag over his arm he lifted her up and put her in the cart. He didn't like the idea of having to put her in there and then put dirty linens on top of his prize. He told her he was sorry and it would be only for a short time. He removed her bedding and put it in the cart covering JJ. He quickly made the bed and put the girl in it. He put an IV in her arm and started the flow into her vein. He tucked her arms under the blanket and he put up the bed rail. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a syringe. He took the cap off and squeezed it into the tubing.

"It is time to die Agent Jareau."

He watched as she took her last breath and he checked for a pulse. He waited another five minutes until he pushed the cart out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**United We Stand 2 And Then There Were Two**

**The continuing story of United We Stand. The story picks up where we left off. JJ is in the hospital. Shawna Flynn's team is disappearing and new bonds are formed at what cost? And the Unsub is quietly plotting.**

**I do not own the rights to criminal minds, or any part of CBS. This story is fictional and any resemblance to actual people living or dead is purely coincidence. This is part two of United We Stand, please read part one if you haven't already.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

A nurse came out of the room next to JJ's and he looked at her. He smiled and said, "Michele room 4 is cleaned up and the bed is changed."

She threw her linens in the cart. His smile faded and she stopped for a moment looking at him puzzled. "Is something wrong?"

He smiled quickly covering the anger he just felt. "No just a bit tired tonight, I didn't get to sleep before coming here this evening." He lied.

Michele groaned, "Oh I know how that is, four kids at home and they never let me sleep. If your done why don't you go to the cafeteria and get some coffee, bring me a cup too while your at it. Oh and Steve," He stopped walking and looked back at her. "Take your time, and thanks!"

He waved at her and went to the elevator leading to the dirty utility room.

When he got to the ground floor instead of going to the utility room he made a left and opened the door. His car was parked by the sterilization unit and he pushed the cart to it. He lifted JJ out of the cart and she stirred slightly. He laid her in the back seat of his car and then he got a syringe out of his pocket and gave her another dose of Morphine. "Sleep, beautiful and soon we will be home."

An hour later Michele wondered where Steve got to. She thought maybe he was sleeping in the cafeteria. The floor was quiet and she decided to take a walk and see if he was there. She went into the cafeteria and no one was around. She shook her head then got coffee and returned to the second floor. She sat at the desk confused about what happened. Another hour later and Steve had not returned and she was concerned, she called the charge nurse and told her that he was missing. Another hour passed and the charge nurse said security hadn't found Steve and she joked that another one bit the dust. Michele laughed at the joke because it wasn't the first time someone quit in the middle of a shift. Michele forgot about it because it was time to do rounds.

When she got to room four she turned on the light and seen that Jennifer Jareau lips looked blue. She moved closer and realized she wasn't breathing and her skin appeared to be grey. She laid the bed flat, pressed the code button and began CPR. Her body was cold and the nurse knew it was a waste of time to try and revive the pretty blonde.

* * *

Hotch was in bed wrapped up in the covers with Shawna when his cell phone rang. He rolled over and picked it up, "Hotchner!" His voice was rough and he knew he said that a little too loudly because Shawna sat up quickly.

"Agent Hotchner, Dr. Jandi, I am one the staff of Hanaman medical center. I am requesting you to come here to the hospital, please." He said with an accent.

"Dr. Jandi may I ask what this is about, is agent Jareau ok?"

"Agent Hotchner, sir I wish you to come here. This is all I will say."

Hotch was getting annoyed but he knew the doctor was not going to give him anymore information so he said he would be there. In his gut he knew this was not good news. He disconnected and immediately his phone rang. It was Will. He answered and spoke softer. "Aaron, did you get a phone call about JJ?" Will's voice was shaky.

"Yes, Will I did, just now. Are you heading over there?"

"I am in the car now I will meet you there. Hotch, she is ok isn't she?"

"Yes, I am sure of it, maybe she needs more surgery. Don't worry." Hotch tried to calm Will but his own fear was getting the better of him. He knew these phone calls and they never resulted in anything good.

Shawna was out of bed before Will called and was fully dressed. She used her phone to call Julie and explained the doctor's phone call, asking her to get in touch with Emily and Morgan. She called Garcia herself and told her to meet them at the hospital. Hotch was thankful to Shawna for her quick thinking in locating his team. He dressed and hurried to the hospital, dialing Rossi's number on the way.


	5. Chapter 5

**United We Stand 2 And Then There Were Two**

**The continuing story of United We Stand. The story picks up where we left off. JJ is in the hospital. Shawna Flynn's team is disappearing and new bonds are formed at what cost? And the Unsub is quietly plotting.**

**I do not own the rights to criminal minds, or any part of CBS. This story is fictional and any resemblance to actual people living or dead is purely coincidence. This is part two of United We Stand, please read part one if you haven't already.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

At the hospital Hotch was shown to the room where Will was placed. As soon as the door opened Will said, "What the hell is going on? They won't tell me a damn thing."

Morgan came into the room with Emily and Rossi seconds later. Penelope was there, not long after Rossi, and a couple minutes after that Reid and Julianne showed up. The doctor came into the room five minutes after everyone arrived.

"Is this everybody" he said.

Will nodded.

The doctor looked at everyone in the room and then at the floor. When he looked back at them he said hurriedly, "Ms. Jareau has expired approximately at 3am this morning. I am sorry for your loss. Please one of you would like to identify?"

Will dropped to his knees still holding the sleeping Henry. His sobs were silent but wracked his body, till he could not hold it in any longer. He screamed, "Oh God no!"

The shock passed as each of them realized what the doctor said. Penelope took Henry, who began to scream when his dad yelled and Emily knelt besides Will holding him rocking back and forth gently. Shawna held Hotch and Rossi sank to the chair. Julianne clung to Reid who cried into her shoulder as she did the same. Morgan looked at the doctor with tears in his eyes and barked, "How the Hell did this happen?"

"We will not know for sure until we do an autopsy. I will give you some time." He spun on his heals and left the room.

They stayed frozen like that for a long time, and cried for JJ. Finally Hotch said, "I will go view her body."

Reid volunteered to join him, but Will stood and said, "No I will do it!"

"Will, you can't…" Prentiss suggested, wanting to spare Will the sight of her.

"Emily, let go, I can look at her if I damn well want to!" His accent thick as grief held him in its icy grip.

Penelope cried softly, she would not get hysterical with this darling boy in her arms. Morgan hugged her and the child knowing Penelope loved JJ like a sister.

Julie refused to let go of Reid. She could not guess what he was feeling right now. She knew he hurt deeply for his friend. And she also knew at one time Reid had wished for something more, even took JJ on a "date". She never questioned him about it, and frankly wasn't concerned about what happened then. All Julie worried about was how Spencer was doing now. She kissed his cheek and he cried harder almost wailing. It broke her heard, not only for JJ but for him too.

Hotch insisted he would go along with Will and they walked out of the room. The Doctor was waiting on the other side and Hotch was shocked he didn't leave this task to the nurses. They went to JJ's room and Will hesitated.

"You don't have to do this Will I can go in by myself."

"No I want to. I just was thinking about being here today and talking to her about coming home. She wanted to see Henry so…" Will could not finish the sentence.

Hotch put his hand on Will's shoulder and squeezed.

They walked into the room together. The curtain was pulled and they could see JJ's feet only, tucked into the covers. They stepped closer and Hotch pushed the curtain back. He looked at JJ and the wind was sucked out of him and he felt like someone had punched him. Will staggered back and Hotch grabbed him before he fell.

"Tell me that is not her! It's not her right? Oh my God Hotch it isn't her!"

Will was hysterical and the Doctor and Nurse came running into the room.

"What is going on here?" Hotch demanded.

"What do you mean sir?" The nurse asked.

"This woman is not Agent Jareau! And I want to know NOW where she is."

The team heard the commotion coming from JJ's room and came running down the hall.

Emily got to the door just in time to hear the last thing Hotch said.

Reid reached the door next and almost knocked Emily over. She turned to Reid and said "It's not JJ?" confusion taking over. Rossi pushed his way into the door as the rest of the team squeezed into the room. Rossi took one look at the woman lying in the bed and knew he heard correctly. This was not JJ.

Will was barley aware of what was going on and looked as if he needed to sit down. Emily took a hold of his arm and led him from the room. Julianne stood with her arms crossed in front of her chest and Shawna placed her fingers in front of her mouth.

Penelope stood next to Julie, still holding Henry who had fallen asleep again. Julie looked at her and then put her arms around Garcia and the child, hugging her tight. Penelope let the tears flow and said what everyone was feeling, "Where is JJ."


	6. Chapter 6

**United We Stand 2 And Then There Were Two**

**The continuing story of United We Stand. The story picks up where we left off. JJ is in the hospital. Shawna Flynn's team is disappearing and new bonds are formed at what cost? And the Unsub is quietly plotting.**

**I do not own the rights to criminal minds, or any part of CBS. This story is fictional and any resemblance to actual people living or dead is purely coincidence. This is part two of United We Stand, please read part one if you haven't already.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

She was bleeding and he packed her wound. He couldn't take her to the hospital. The cops would wonder where she got shot. When the bullet broke the back window it lodged into her shoulder entering in from her back. She almost lost control of the car. He thought they would get caught but she was able to get it back under control and dive away.

He had to get into hiding. This ruined his plans and he couldn't leave her. She knew too much. They spent a few days in a motel before he drove them to a place his family rented when he was a kid. It was abandoned and he could get into the locked gate quickly. After he had taken her to the cabin he parked the SUV a mile down the road and walked back to her. She was feverish, the wound was infected. He didn't care because it wouldn't bother her soon.

He knew she wouldn't be able to handle the driving and shooting, she was incapable of doing anything he wanted. Only one of them died! He was so angry that they didn't seem to care or that the media wasn't running his story. By the time he got back to the cabin Donald took the gun, pointed it at Bobbi Jo's head and pulled the trigger. He dragged her body to the woods and left her for the animals. He didn't know how, but he would continue one day, completing the task.

* * *

Stephen shackled JJ to the bed. He wasn't going to let her wake up yet but he couldn't give her too much medicine. He feared she would die and he would be alone again. They would be looking for him and he hoped that his lies and fake ID's would lead to a dead end. He was certain he could get away with this, as he did so many times before. But he knew how they caught people like him, when they were desperate. And he certainly was desperate to get her. Now she was here and he wanted so much to have her belong to him forever. She would fight at first but eventually they all give up and then she would be his.

JJ was beginning to wake up she felt like her head was spinning. She didn't know where she was. There was something about this place that frightened her. She couldn't see her surroundings, the haze was too heavy. She tried to fight the feeling but it was too strong and she drifted off to sleep once again.

The doctor argued the fact that this woman was JJ. He looked at the name bracelet and said, "It has her name on it."

* * *

The nurse spoke up, "I put that on her this morning. I don't know why she wasn't wearing one and I thought maybe it slipped off her wrist when he changed her bed."

The Doctor jumped on that, looking for any excuse to place the blame elsewhere, "Didn't you question that?"

The nurse shook her head no.

Dr. Jandi was about to argue with her some more but Hotch interrupted.

"That's enough. I need his employee records and the picture on his name badge. Morgan I want you and Reid to go through his finale steps in this hospital, have her take you through them." Hotch pointed at the nurse. "The rest of us will comb through this entire hospital and make sure that she is not here. I want this place on lock down."

Dave flipped open his phone getting a tactical team there.

"Garcia I want you to get back to the BAU, I will call you with his information as soon as I can get it."

Ten minutes later Morgan and Reid were on the first floor looking around the dirty utility room. There was nothing there that would suggest he had been there with JJ. They walked out of the room and Morgan noticed the door, he asked Michele where it led and she said outside. He pushed the door open and on the other side was the linen cart with the white stickers that said 2 South on the side. Michele said, "That's our cart."

"Reid, bring Hotch down here." Morgan went out the doors and Reid ran up the steps to the second floor.

Once down stairs with Morgan, Hotch knew JJ wasn't in the hospital any longer. This seemed like a nightmare and he couldn't wake from it.

Will walked over to Hotch, "I am working this case with you and do not tell me any different! I don't give a shit if I am not FBI, I am doing it!"

Hotch didn't argue with him he just asked about Henry.

"I asked Haley to take him. She will be here soon."

Hotch was dumbfounded by that comment. He didn't realize JJ and Will still kept in contact with Haley. This was going to get awkward. He didn't have time to think about that now.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

JJ was awake and she wasn't sure where she was but she was chained to this bed. She hollered to see if she could find out who was holding her captive. "Hey, where are you? What do you want?" No answer. She was wondering what was going to happen. She was having pain and she could remember bits of what happened. Her mind was still fuzzy and she fought to recall all she could. The problem was she didn't remember much. She didn't know how long she waited and she fought not to fall asleep again but the urge was to strong.

************************

Will was waiting for Hotch; he paced the hall until Hotch was done reviewing the file. Stephen Brody was the CNA that took JJ and they were faxing the information to Garcia. When Hotch came out to Will he was stone faced as always and Will wanted to shake him, this was the mother of his child that they were looking for and Hotch's friend, why couldn't he show a little emotion?

"What about her stalker is this him?"

Hotch looked at Will, "Falcon? No I don't think he took JJ."

"But the flowers and candy, he was here!" Will paced more, flailing his arms as he spoke.

"Will, we don't even know who Falcon is, and I don't think he is a threat to JJ. He has never done anything but send her gifts."

"Bullshit he is following her, and he can be this guy! How else did he have contact with her?"

"Will, Stephen Brody was employed here six months ago. How would he have known JJ would have been here?"

"He could be the shooter!" Will rationalized.

"I think you are just trying to grasp things and make them fit. You are too close to this, Will. I want to be sure you are not going to interfere with this investigation."

"Is that what she is to you, Hotch, an investigation, just another case file?" Will was furious and he pointed at Hotch.

Emily stepped in between Hotch and Will. "Let's get some air." She took a step towards him and Will took a step back.

****************************

After Emily removed Will from the argument Shawna stood next to Hotch. She wanted to wrap him in her arms. She felt he would not want her to show such an intimate public display of affection. Instead she put her hand on his shoulder.

"How are you holding up?"

Hotch looked at Shawna's face, he could see she was concerned for him and he longed to touch her. Not thinking about who saw him or what would come of this, he pulled Shawna into JJ's now empty room. He gathered her into his arms and held her. Some how Shawna cracked his tough shell and made him want to feel instead of react. It unnerved him to know this about her. He was use to hiding his feelings. He could feel tears of frustration and fear well up in his eyes and he tried to fight them. Shawna released her hold on him a bit so that she could look into his face.

"We are going to find her. We will." She kissed him tenderly and he hugged her tightly. A knock on the door startled them both. Morgan was standing just outside the door way looking anywhere but directly at them. Shawna's face got red and Hotch switched emotions instantly. If she didn't know better, she would have thought that the part of him he just shared with her was phony. She knew this job, and the way you had to distance yourself from it. Hotch went to the door and Morgan looked at him finally.

"Haley's here."

Hotch walked past Morgan who barley moved out of his way. When Shawna tried to pass Morgan, she could see disgust on his face.

Morgan was furious. Hotch did not need to be distracted by a woman right now and what he just walked in on made him want to shake both of them. _What were they thinking? The focus of everyone on this team needed to be on JJ. _ Hotch was his boss and he wouldn't feel right saying anything to him at the moment, but Shawna, she was a co-worker. He reached out and grabbed Shawna's arm as she passed him. She stopped, turning to look at him. "His mind needs to be on this case and not on sleeping with you!" Morgan said in a slow steely voice.

Shawna was stunned. She wanted to understand where Morgan was coming from, but the way he said that, made her angry. He implied all Hotch wanted from her was to get in her pants. She yanked her arm out of his grasp.

"I am not one of the criminals we arrest, Agent Morgan, so get your hand off of me. And that, she motioned to the room they were just in, is none of your business."

She walked away and went in the opposite direction down the hall away from where Hotch stood.

**********************************

Falcon walked into the lobby of the hospital, there seemed to be a heavy presence of security and that unnerved him a bit. He lowered his head and walked to the elevator and pressed the up button. He wanted to see JJ a bit and then he would be out of here and watching from a distance once again. The doors opened, he stepped inside and pressed number two. Right before the doors closed a woman's hand reached in between them and stopped the elevator. The doors opened up again and Falcon felt a wave of panic wash over him. Standing on the other side of the doors was Will and Emily. They got on, saw the button was pushed for two and waited for the doors to close. Neither of them looked at him and he was relieved a little.

She spoke softly to Will and Falcon listened to what she was talking about.

"We will find her, I know we will. Please you have to let us do our job. We will get JJ home, if you don't interfere."

"I just don't want Hotch to ignore Falcon! He seems to be sure that he is not the unsub."

Falcon's eyes got wide. _What happened to JJ and they thought he was involved._

The doors opened and they got off the elevator. Falcon stopped at the vending machine at the waiting room and pretended to be buying something. The last thing he heard Agent Prentiss say was, "…and I have to agree with Hotch."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They walked to the nurse's station and Falcon went down the hall past the station and ducked into a room. He had no idea who was in here but he said, "Flower delivery!" and set the flowers he brought for JJ, down on the table of an elderly woman who seemed comatose. He lingered for a few moments and listened if he could hear them talking. When he couldn't make out what they were saying he decided he better get out of there before someone recognized him. He walked out of the room and headed down the hall. A dark haired woman looked at him strangely, and he almost panicked. She came over to him and handed him a card,

"You dropped the card from the flowers." She didn't look at it but handed him the card face down. He said thank you and started to walk away.

Shawna looked at him puzzled, "Aren't you going to take it in there and leave it with the flowers?"

He laughed and said "Oh yeah that would make sense." Then he slapped himself on the forehead. He turned and went back into the room. He sucked in air to calm his nerves. If she had read the card she would have seen it was signed with his alternate persona, Falcon.

He slipped the card in his pocket and then went back into the hall trying to keep a casual pace. The brunette was gone and he was grateful. He seen Agent Hotchner and he walked slowly towards him. Hotch looked at him and Falcon nodded. As soon as he got on the elevator he breathed a sigh of relief. He liked that he was The Falcon and to him that is who he really was. It was part of him. As the doors opened he knew he had to find who took JJ. He would not get away with it. That was a vow he made and planned to keep.

Hotch's phone rang and he answered it hearing Garcia's voice on the other end, "Please tell me you have good news?"

"I'm sorry sir, I wish I did. There isn't any information for Steven Brody that is older than a year."

"Keep looking Garcia there has to be something."

Emily watched Shawna. She seemed upset about something and she kept looking at Hotch. She knew at times Hotch could be harsh but he didn't seem to be upset with her, actually quite the opposite. She had seen him stealing glances at her from time to time. Morgan on the other hand seemed angry. He was like a caged animal. She knew he wanted to be out looking for JJ. Emily wasn't sure where Reid was, Julie sat in a plastic chair talking on the phone to Harry Novak. When would they be finished with this hospital and following a lead or two? The problem was they had nothing to follow.

*******************************************

JJ was still asleep when he opened the door and came into the room. He brought some food for her and wanted to check her bandages. He approached the bed and she stirred slightly.

"Jennifer, time to wake up."

JJ opened her eyes and strained against the shackles.

"Don't do that. You are going to hurt your wrists. I have something for you to eat and I will loosen your right arm if you listen to what I tell you."

"Who are you? You know they are looking for me. My team will find you."

"Shhh. Don't worry about that. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a syringe. Now when I loosen your restraint I want you to eat your dinner and I don't want you to do anything. You will only hurt yourself." He placed the tray in front of her. The cutlery was plastic and the food was on a paper plate. JJ knew nothing here could be use to defend herself. She wasn't strong enough to fight him and having her arms and legs strapped down made it impossible. She decided to do as he said within reason. He knelt next to her bed and used a key to open the lock on the leather straps that held her wrist. He let her pull her arm up and she brushed her hair away from the corner of her mouth.

"I want you to eat and then I will help you go into the bathroom. But, if you don't do as I say I will have to use this." He showed her the syringe. She nodded and he sat in the chair next to her bed. JJ sent out a silent prayer that the team would find her.

After she ate some of the food he gave her and used the bathroom he told her he didn't need to keep her chained if she would listen to him. She said she would do anything he asked her. He got the syringe and told her to get into bed. JJ was a bit worried about it, but she did as he said. I need to check your dressing. But I want you to be sleeping when I do it. He moved closer to her and she panicked. She tried to push him away and he plunged the needle into her thigh. JJ continued to fight him for a few seconds until the drugs took affect. When she started to go under he said, "I told you not to fight. You're bleeding." He opened her hospital gown and pulled the bandage off. JJ passed out.

**************************************

The team left the hospital and headed back to the BAU. The photo of Stephen Brody was sent to Garcia and also the ones taken of the mystery woman. Her body was sent to the medical examiner for an autopsy. Shawna thought of Alex and she wished so much he was here with her. This was getting out of control, loosing two agents, her best friends, in two weeks and now JJ was missing. Hotch glanced at Shawna as they drove to the BAU. He could see she was crying and he longed to hold her. What was she thinking about? Maybe all of this was too much and she would need to step back form it.

-

Emily sat in the back of the SUV with Morgan. He was her constant companion lately and she was starting to feel like Reid. She had to prove to him she didn't need a baby sitter, she was fine and could do her job. Was he reading more into that kiss? She didn't even know why she kissed him, but she knew she wouldn't do it again. She liked Morgan maybe more than she should, but she couldn't pursue this, there was no way she would get involved with someone she worked with.

-

Reid drove Julie back to the BAU; his hands kept gripping, then releasing the steering wheel, as if he was wrapping them around someone's neck and strangling them. Julianne knew that someone was Stephen Brody.

-

Rossi rode by himself; he didn't want to leave his car at the hospital. Will followed in Emily's, and later they would return for JJ's minivan. Rossi was thinking about their silent unsub. Everyone's mind was on JJ and they weren't giving the shooter much thought. He was wondering if they could be one and the same. He dismissed that idea as soon as it entered his head. This was very different and JJ was shot by the first unsub. For all he knew she was dead.

Falcon, he was a possibility. The problem was they didn't know who Falcon was and they didn't have a clue as to where to find him. Rossi gritted his teeth.

-

Falcon watched as the team slowly filed into the building. He was wondering how long they would take to get back here. It was heart breaking JJ wasn't with them. He knew he had to find out who had her. He would not rest until he got the chance to make him suffer.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As soon as they stepped off the elevator Harry Novak was waiting for them. Shawna was the first to speak to Harry. They didn't have much for Harry to do, but he was keeping this story from getting out. "Where is John?"

Harry pointed to Hotch's office. "He's waiting in there. And Shawna, he's with him."

"Who's with him?" Shawna had no idea what Harry was talking about.

"It's our new agent, Anson Wilder."

Shawna stood with her mouth open. She forgot that they were getting a new agent and she was not prepared to deal with him today. She was getting angry and she went to Hotch's door, she was about to knock when the door opened.

Hotch was surprised to see her standing there her, fist in the air ready to bang on the door. Shawna face made him stop in his tracks. He stepped out of his office and said to John Seechey that he would be right back. He grabbed Shawna by the arm and took her down the hall to Rossi's office. He opened the door and stepped inside. Dave watched from the bullpen but didn't say anything.

Once inside, Hotch let go of Shawna's arm. She stood looking at him defiantly. He watched her, refusing to be the first to talk. She was aware of what he was trying to do and she remained silent. After a few minutes passed she gave up and said, "I can't believe he would bring on someone new in the middle of all of this."

"Agent Flynn, you do not have a choice here. And you need to find a way to work this out." He practically barked the words at her. And Shawna was taken aback by them. She blinked and stared at him as if she had never seen him before. Suddenly she was Agent Flynn to him. She shook her head in disbelief and then she stormed out of Rossi's office.

"Shawna!" He yelled to her.

She slammed the door and everyone in the bullpen looked up. She stopped for a moment before running to the stairwell and heading to the third floor.

Julie didn't hesitate before she walked up the steps and pushed the button on the elevator. She had to make sure Shawna was alright. Once on the third floor she went to Shawna's office and the door was open, but the room was empty. Julie was puzzled about that. She was sure that Shawna would have come here. Julie heard sobs and she followed the sound. She came to the stairwell and she pushed the door open. Shawna sat on the steps her face in her hands, crying. Julie moved towards her and Shawna looked up. She felt embarrassed by the spectacle she was making of herself, and she put her hands back over her face. Julie sat down on the step next to Shawna and pulled her into her arms hugging her friend. Shawna put her head on Julie's shoulder. After they sat like that for awhile Julie said, "Come on lets get you cleaned up." She led her to the bathroom and let Shawna wash her face.

Julie spoke to Shawna's back as she bent over the sink. "You needed to do that. Get it out we all do. Loosing Alex and Hayden…" Julie paused a moment. "And now JJ, it's too much."

Julie didn't mention Hotch, and Shawna was relieved. She was feeling like a fool right now and she didn't need it rubbed in her face that he didn't want her the way she wanted him. He made that clear treating her like an employee a few moments ago. She felt fresh tears well up in her eyes and she pinched her thigh to keep from getting emotional again. The spot she pinched stung, but it did the trick. She blotted her face with a paper towel. And then she turned to look at Julie. "Thank you! I just need a moment to put on some make up and then we will go meet Anson Wilder."

Julie nodded. She left the bathroom and went to her desk. She couldn't remember the last time she sat there. Ten minutes later Shawna came out of the bathroom and went to her office. She spent three minutes in there and then was ready to go upstairs. Julie didn't know how she did it, but she didn't look as if she had been crying. They walked the stairs to the 6th floor.

Everyone avoided looking at Shawna and she didn't care if they did or not. She went to Hotch's office and knocked on the door. Hotch answered and told her to come inside. He asked her to have a seat and she looked at the futon, but avoided it.

"No thank you I'll stand." Once introduced to Anson Wilder she shook his hand and said, "Welcome to the team." She turned and walked out of the office, this time leaving the door open.

John Seechey introduced Anson to the rest of the team. Anson sat with Reid and Julie as they went over the last two weeks events bringing him up to date. Emily was lingering near by and Morgan was talking with Harry Novak. Emily studied Anson; He was 6 foot tall max. He had mousy brown hair cut short on the sides and longer on the top, side part to the left which suggested he was left handed. That was confirmed the minute he picked up the pen to take notes. He had a long thin nose, weaker Jaw line but he was attractive in a semi boyish way. He had dimples but he didn't smile much. Emily could see he had slight indentations on his cheeks but he didn't crack a smile the whole time he was here. She didn't expect one and would be suspicious if he did smile. He looked up and saw her staring at him she averted her eyes quickly. She wasn't being rude she just was curious. Emily's assessment was cut short when John Seechey barked at Shawna.

"Agent Flynn, my office please."

This was the second time someone called her by her title today and she didn't like the tone they used. Shawna followed John to the elevators. He didn't say anything to her until they were inside his office and the door was closed.

Shawna thought, _Oh boy here it comes._ She was certain Hotch had complained about her.

"I don't have any idea what all of that was about. And really Shawna, I don't give a damn."

Shawna was shocked, she rarely heard John curse or use any negativity. As a matter of fact he was the complete opposite of Hotch, and at times it annoyed her. He was the leader of this team and his optimism could grate on her nerves. All the things they've seen and the awful parts of life they had to deal with didn't make someone optimistic. But yet John Seechey always was.

"You need to pull it together." He continued, and Shawna was drawn out of her daydream.

"You will be running this team soon. And how can I expect you to do that if you can't even show a new agent what we expect from him or her?"

Shawna was about to reply when John went on.

"This spring my son will be graduating from Florida State and soon afterwards he will be marrying his high school sweetheart. Do you know what my wife told me?"

Shawna didn't reply she was aware he didn't expect an answer.

"She told me, with or without me she was going to be living in Florida, awaiting grandchildren! There is only one way I will be there with her. And do you know what that way will be? No, I don't think you do. So let me spell it out for you. You Agent Flynn will be my ticket to Florida. You will run this team and only you, so don't screw it up!"

Shawna was dumbfounded. She did not expect to hear John tell her he was leaving and doing it with her in mind as his replacement. "What will you do in Florida?" It was the only thing she could think of to say.

"Run a Rita's." His anger was spent and the optimism returned. He walked over to her and put his hands on either side of her shoulders, squeezing slightly, his idea of a hug. "You will be fine. I know you can do this, Hell if I am honest you have been doing this job for over a year. My heart hasn't been in it, in a long time. And with Alex, and Hayden… it's over."

Shawna knew he was right and she was happy he could find something for himself. She was a little scared about running it by herself, but yet she was excited at the idea of having her team. This knowledge took the sting off of the disappointment she felt with Hotch.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Rossi knocked on Hotch's door. He came in not waiting for an invite. "You're an ass!"

"Well usually that opinion is reserved for Haley and a few others, I just didn't think you would come right out and tell me that." Hotch replied to Dave.

"Well take it from one who knows an ass when he sees one."

"Is there a point David? Or are we just going to name call."

"Shawna, that is the point you are screwing it up."

Hotch looked at the ceiling of his office then back at Dave. "I don't mean too but now we need to focus on JJ. She is still missing. We need all the help we can get. Bringing Wilder in on this is not a bad thing. She thinks it is. She'll get over it."

"Aaron, I get the fact that we can't find JJ, she is very important to us. And when we find the SOB that took her, well, he will pay dearly. But Shawna is important to you. Do not treat her as if she isn't."

Hotch was amazed that Dave knew how he felt and picked up on all of this. But then again these people are profilers; to think he could hide anything from them was absolutely ridiculous.

A half hour passed after Dave left Hotch sitting at his desk. He waited for the phone to ring or someone to let him know they found something. He felt helpless and that bothered him more than knowing JJ could be in danger. He couldn't help her if he couldn't find her. There was a knock on his door and he said come in. The door didn't open right away and he got up from his chair and turned the knob. Shawna stood on the other side of the door and he said, "Come in." He moved to go back to the desk and she hesitated in the doorway. When he realized she wasn't coming into his office he turned back towards her. She opened her mouth to say something and he grabbed her wrist, pulling her inside. He kicked the door closed. She started to protest and he grabbed her around the waist, kissing her hard on the mouth. She slapped his face.

"I guess I deserved that." He kissed her again. He didn't let her go and assaulted her mouth with his until she responded to him.

She didn't want to kiss him and at first she resisted. But soon she melted into him and kissed him back. He made her so angry and smacking him was a natural reaction. She was shocked she had done it but he didn't seem to mind. He kissed her again and, God help her, she wanted him to kiss her more.

He pulled away from their kiss and said, "Shawna, I am…"

She interrupted him, "Hotch, please I don't know how to react to this. You are my superior and this is very much frowned upon by the FBI. How do we blur these lines like this and still be able to maintain a working relationship?"

"It's Hotch again? No more calling me Aaron?"

She looked into his eyes and tears welled up in hers. "What are we doing here? What is this?"

"I don't know." He said truthfully. "You infuriate me most of the time. But you also make me smile. Not much does these days, but you do. I don't know what is going to happen between us. I just know I don't want to hurt you. I'm sorry about earlier I shouldn't have treated you like that. I am not your boss and I shouldn't have acted like I was."

He hadn't let go of her and if he did she would have hit the floor. She felt like she couldn't stand any longer. This was insane in the middle of all this chaos she felt as if all was right in the world. And she told herself on more than one occasion do not fall in love with this man. But she was afraid it was already too late.

Aaron kissed Shawna again, this time a gentle kiss that he lingered in. And he thought of how much he longed to stay like this forever. But they had to find away to locate JJ and this was going to be a long night for all of them.

*************************

Shawna rejoined the team and Julie looked up at her. Julie had a lot of questions but she didn't ask them. Shawna sat down and asked Anson about his back ground. All of it she had read before, being part of the process of hand picking him. She just needed to take the focus off of her.

Hotch tapped on the door to Garcia's cubby. He waited to be asked inside. Penelope turned her chair towards him. "Sir, can I help you?"

"I was wondering if there was anything on Stephen Brody."

Penelope shook her head. Nothing at all Sir, It is like he doesn't exist beyond a year, 18 months. The computer beeped and she moved her chair to the screen. Hotch leaned in looking over her shoulder.

"We have a match on the woman."

A picture of a smiling young woman, that had a striking resemblance to JJ, appeared on the screen. Hotch and Garcia drew in a collective breath and held it. Garcia began to read out loud the details of the missing woman.

"Denise Astrue age 27 disappeared from West Valley hospital…" Garcia paused then she said "Oh!" in a squeaky voice.

Hotch finished reading, "8 months ago."

He stormed out of the room and onto the loft. "Rossi get John Seechey, meet us in the lobby. Reid, Julie, work with Garcia, check to see if any other women have disappeared from hospitals in this area, work out 20 miles at a time, 5 years maybe 10." Hotch punched the button for the elevator. "The rest of you come with me."

Shawna was standing next to Hotch the moment he was out of Garcia's cubby. She knew they had found something and she put her hand instinctively on her gun.

Morgan ran up the steps with Emily, Will and Anson on his heals.

"Novak we need you too." Hotch said sternly.

As they got off the elevator they passed the security desk Hotch stopped and addressed them. He told the team about Denise Astrue and West Valley Hospital. Shawna looked at the security guard on duty. He looked familiar and she dismissed it as fact that she seen him everyday. She was a bit concerned over talking about the case outside of the office and even though they were still in the BAU building she couldn't help but wonder who was listening to them.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Falcon tuned his radio into the station they were on. He had modified his device so he could listen in. To everyone around him it appeared normal. He was on guard because the brunette looked at him. She was the one who handed him the card at the hospital. How long until she remembered that? One thing he was proud of was his ability to not be noticed. He never drew attention to himself and he was easy to forget. These agents rarely looked at people like him. How many of them knew the names of the people at the front doors, or the ones that cleaned their offices. His guess was none of them.

They were heading to West Valley and he waited to hear what they found. If no one said anything he could hack the computer. She never knew he was there. That computer geeky girl, Garcia, she was smart but he was good at covering his tracks. Besides he was on a FBI issued computer and it didn't give red flags when he logged on.

They arrived at West Valley at 8pm the director of human resources was meeting them there and he was true to his word. He waited for them in the lobby. Hotch opened his ID wallet and showed his badge. Donny Munsey extended his hand and shook Hotch's.

"Mr. Munsey you understand the urgency."

"Yes I have my assistant coming in she will get you into the system."

"No need sir all you have to do is turn it on for us." Emily told him.

He raised his eyebrows at her unsure if she was serious.

Once in the office Donny Munsey logged on to his computer and Hotch called Garcia. She hacked into the computer and the files started uploading. Hotch asked Donny what happened with Denise Astrue. Munsey looked at the chart. He said she had gotten up and walked out of the hospital late one night.

"Are you sure she walked out?" Shawna spoke up.

"It says so in her chart. I have to believe that is what happened."

"Why was the police called?" Shawna continued.

Munsey was quiet for a minute then he said, "Her family complained that Ms. Astrue wasn't the type to take off with some guy she just meet."

"What guy?" Will asked.

"One of the orderlies, excuse me, one of the CNA's here."

"He walked out on the shift?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, why?" Munsey looked at Morgan puzzled.

"That's our guy! Stephen Brody."

"No his name was…" Munsey paused for a moment and then got up and went to his secretary's computer. He turned it on punched the keys and a picture of Stephen Brody came on the screen. But his name was Stephen Miller. Morgan looked at Hotch. They knew this was their guy and they would have a list of missing young women soon enough.

Hotch dialed Garcia he gave her the name of Stephen Miller and told her to pull the info off the computer. A few moments later she called back with a list. Not any information on Stephen Brody just a list of missing women, seven in all. No bodies recovered other than Denise Astrue. Hotch told her to save it until he got back there and they would go over it then.

The team left the hospital and they arrived back at the BAU. They were so close to finding JJ but it still seemed an impossible task. Garcia was working her fingers to the bone finding information on the missing women. Julie held the last page in her hand when she said, "I've seen this name before." She searched her memory for where she seen it. She stood up and she reached forward waving her fingers at Garcia, "The chart! The one at Hanaman, JJ's, chart, get me the chart!"

Garcia looked back at Julie; the way she was acting was exactly the way Reid acted all the time. They were rubbing off on each other. Penelope started filing through the pages and suddenly Julie ran at the screen, "There the signature. Stephen Chabrol." Garcia slid her chair over and she typed the name into the data base and waited, "Come on, come on!" Julie was holding her breath and Reid Stood behind her biting his nails. Ten seconds later a mug shot of Stephen Chabrol popped on the screen.

"Is there an address?" Reid asked.

Garcia pulled it up. "1170 Magnolia Road."

Julie and Reid ran out of the room, Garcia hollered at them, "Please be careful!"

"Spencer that is three blocks from your apartment." He nodded at her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

He was looking in on JJ she was sleeping lightly and he decided to get closer to her. He came over to her bed and she didn't move. He leaned in towards her and kissed her cheek. She reached up quickly and wrapped her hands around his throat. She squeezed as hard as she could. Unfortunately she still wasn't strong enough and He back handed her across the face. He pushed her down into the mattress and reached into his pocket, removing a syringe. She struggled and he gagged a bit but it wasn't enough for him to pass out. He jammed the needle into her leg and within a few seconds she was getting hazy. Her cheek throbbed and the last thing she remembered was him leaning above her as he said, "Big mistake, Big, I thought you were different." He pulled another syringe out of his pocket.

The team positioned themselves outside of Stephen's house. They said they were in position at the rear of the house and Anson kicked in the rear door as Morgan did the front. They cleared the first floor and then Morgan motioned to Reid to go up the step. He took the first two then waved his gun up towards the second floor indicating it was clear Morgan passed Reid and Anson climbed up behind him. They saw at the top of the steps a door that was closed with a light shinning underneath it. Morgan stood in front of it and Reid and Anson flanked the door. Emily stopped at the top of the steps and aimed her weapon at the ground level. Morgan kicked the door and the wood cracked and the door broke free of the hinges, crashing to the floor. He stood next to the bed and JJ lie there unconscious. He was holding a syringe in his hand and the needle had one drop of liquid hanging from it. He laughed and said, "You're too late. I gave her a lethal dose."

Morgan slammed him against the wall and Emily grabbed the needle from his hand.

"There isn't anything written on it." She yelled.

"What is that you gave her? You son of a bitch!" Morgan pulled Stephen away from the wall a few inches and slammed him back against it. He didn't answer Morgan, he just laughed.

Reid holstered his gun and he reached into Stephen's pockets He yanked his hand back when a needle poked his finger on his right hand. He pulled out two vials of medicine from Stephen's left pocket. He ran to the steps and handed them to the paramedic that was coming up. "He gave her this."

They loaded JJ on to a stretcher and took her down the stairs, out to an ambulance. Hotch jumped aboard and Shawna climbed in the SUV with Will to follow them to the hospital. The ambulance didn't move. JJ coded and they worked on her to bring her back. Hotch sat there paralyzed with fear. Finally he said, "I can drive." The one paramedic looked at him and said, "We have to stabilize her first." He pulled a needle out and stabbed JJ directly in the heart. Hotch fell back against the wall of the ambulance. JJ's body jumped off the stretcher and shook, the reaction to the pure adrenaline that was injected into her heart. The machine beeped and Hotch could see JJ's heart was beating again. The paramedic that was monitoring JJ moved to the driver seat and drove them to the hospital. Half way there JJ coded again. Hotch watched in horror as they tried to save her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Morgan took Stephen Brody to the waiting patrol car and locked him in the back.

Reid sat at the top of the steps his hands shook. He closed his eyes and he sucked in air trying to calm the rush of adrenaline that was coursing through his body.

Julie stood at the bottom of the steps and looked up at him. He clamped his right wrist in his left hand and she could see he was shaking.

He put his head back and an image of Tobias Hinkle flashed in his mind.

Julie knew something was really wrong with Spencer and she sprinted up the stairs. As soon as she got to him she knelt on the steps in front of him. "Spencer! What is wrong?"

He opened his eyes and he looked at Julie. His mouth was open and he was breathing hard. He licked his lips and he said "I'm sorry, I don't want it! I don't want it!" Julie didn't understand what was going on with him. She grabbed a hold of Spencer's shoulders.

"Spencer!" She shook him. She saw the small amount of blood on Spencer's finger. Julie screamed, "Morgan!"

Morgan ran back inside the house when he heard Julie's panicked screams for him. He saw her on the steps with Spencer and he ran up them two at a time.

"What happened?"

Julie wasn't sure but she guessed he got stuck by a needle when he was searching Stephen Brody. What Morgan did next made Julie scream. He hauled off and slapped Spencer across the face. Spencer's head snapped back and he blinked. His hand went to his face. And he glared at Morgan. "What the hell?"

Julie couldn't fight the tears that threatened to spill over and she sobbed. Reid looked at her and he said, "What's wrong?"

Julie wrapped her arms around Spencer's waist and she buried her face in his chest. He held her and she cried deep sobs against him.

He looked up at Morgan.

"Hinkle?" Morgan questioned.

Reid nodded unable to answer. The stick of that needle brought him right back to that cemetery and he could see Tobias injecting the Dalaudin into his vein. A bead of sweat formed at Spencer's lip as he remembered.

And Morgan said to him, "You're not there Reid. Spencer it's over man. You don't need it."

Spencer looked at Morgan and tears formed in his eyes. He looked frightened and Morgan worried about him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Later that morning JJ was resting comfortably in a hospital bed the FBI presence at her door and the small bruise on her cheek were the only reminders of what she had been through. She was very weak and pale, sleeping most of the time.

Hotch stood in the room and he held Shawna. He didn't care who saw them like this. He was only thinking that everyone was safe and he needs to be with her. They were all exhausted and he was about to leave when he heard "Daddy" behind him. He turned and Jack cam running into the room. Hotch scooped him up and hugged him. Haley was holding Henry and as soon as he saw Will he reached for him. Shawna still had her arm around Hotch's waist when he scooped up Jack. Jack looked at her and was acting shy. Shawna smiled at him and asked him about the action figure he held. He showed it to her briefly before pulling it to his chest. She laughed and so did Hotch.

Haley watched them a few moments before she said, "Well we better go."

Hotch looked at her sternly then he said, "You can wait a few minutes, and besides don't you want to see JJ?"

Haley nodded and she walked into the room. Hotch took Shawna and his son down the hall to the waiting room.

JJ was so exhausted but when she heard Henry she opened her eyes. She cried a little because she thought maybe she wouldn't see him again. Haley walked closer to the bed and she said, "I am glad you are ok." JJ smiled at her as she hugged Henry.

"Will, I can keep him longer for you if you want to stay here."

"If I need to I'll call you. And thank you Haley."

A little while later Hotch left the hospital. He knew JJ was fine and he wanted to be there when they moved Stephen Brody/Chabrol. He was being taken from the jail to prison.

Falcon waited for them to come out. He heard them say Brody was being transported today and with his credentials no one questioned why he was here. The van that would take Brody to the prison pulled into the lot. He stood near his car and watched them bring him out. He was hand cuffed and his feet were shackled. Two police men escorted him. Right before they got to the van, Falcon stood in front of them and shot Stephen Brody in the face. All hell broke loose after that. The police officer pulled their weapons out and pointed them at Falcon. He raised his hands in the air and dropped the gun. Hotch, Shawna, Morgan and Emily had just pulled into the lot, witnessing the execution of Stephen Brody. The officers tackled Falcon and cuffed him. Brody lie dead on the macadam.

As soon as Hotch was out of the SUV he sprinted to them as they lifted Falcon off the ground. He knew this man, he saw him everyday when he passed through the security at the BAU. Hotch stood in front of him and said "Falcon?"

Falcon looked directly into his eyes and didn't say a word, he didn't deny it either.

After Falcon was searched, finger printed and put into the system he was placed into a holding cell. The door opened and Hotch stepped to the bars. Falcon looked at him but didn't get up off the bunk.

"I knew we would meet one day. But I didn't think it would be like this."

Falcon just stared at him.

"I do not think it was wise to do what you did. But I am sending a friend of mine here to defend you. Work on your insanity plea." With that Hotch walked out of the jail.

Months passed and later that evening Spencer did something he hadn't done in two years. He parked the car and stepped out into the darkened parking lot. The images of Tobias haunted him and he shook a little. He hesitated by the car and then a man stepped out from the shadows into the circle of light that glowed on the macadam. "I haven't seen you around here lately." He said to Spencer.

Things settled back into a routine. Shawna took over John Seechey's position. She continued to date Hotch and they were taking things extremely slow. Harry Novak retired and the first thing Shawna needed to do was bring in another agent and a Media Liaison. Anson Wilder was fitting into their team and she was getting to know him. Julianne seemed distracted lately and Shawna was concerned for her.

Emily talked with Morgan about what happened and he was relieved that she didn't have plans for the two of them. He backed off on his surveillance of her. Emily felt that things were returning to normal.

Morgan couldn't help feeling as if Spencer needed him right now and he made every attempt to be there for him. The problem was Spencer was shutting him out. He prayed that Reid would work this through.

Spencer stayed frozen in place next to his car. He was rubbing the inside of his right palm with his fingers, and he chewed the inside of his lip waiting.

The man scanned the lot and seeing no one was around he stepped closer to Spencer. "Come on lets go. They have already started."

Spencer breathed a sigh of relief and followed his sponsor inside the church hall.

JJ came back to work. She seemed to be doing fine and she refused to talk about what happened. She sat at her desk and searched through files. She thought of Gregory Sussman, the man they knew only as The Falcon. He had refused to speak to anyone and Hotch was trying to get him some help. JJ was half convinced that she needed to go to the prison and see him. She owed him a debt of thanks. And even though she would not tell anyone this, she was glad The Falcon had killed Stephen Brody. A chill went up her spin as she recalled the things he did to her when he thought she was unconscious. She didn't share that with anyone, not Will, not Aaron, not even Emily. She would take that secret to her grave.

JJ squeezed the ball point pen she held and it snapped in half. The ink dripped onto the file she had opened on her desk. The one she hadn't read yet. When she grabbed a tissue to clean up the ink she noticed the words…Gold SUV.


End file.
